The Legend of Zelda series manga
Manga based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series have been published in Japan with the consent of Nintendo. Manga are essentially the Japanese version of comics (sometimes called komikku コミック) and print cartoons. They have received very high praise in The Legend of Zelda fanbase for conveying the story of the games in a decent manner as well as adding or explaining elements of the story. Some of these story elements go against the established storylines in the games and are considered non-canon. Previously, the manga was only available in English through certain unofficial websites devoted to the series that offer translated versions done by fans. However, Simon & Schuster revealed through their online store they would begin publishing the manga series in North America in October 2008. The June 2008 issue of Nintendo Power confirmed this by indicating that the Ocarina of Time manga would be the first to be released, which it was. Titles by Akira Himekawa Ocarina of Time Also known as Zelda no Densetsu in Japan; Released in 1998, it is an interesting adaptation of the video game. There are two parts to this manga: こども編 (Child Saga) and おとな編 (Adult Saga). The protagonist is Link either as a child or an adult (こどもリンク or おとなリンク, respectively) and during the course of the book he is on a quest to stop Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ) from taking over Hyrule (ハイラル). Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫) helps him in his quest. The book more-or-less follows the same plot as the game; however there are a few differences in plot from the game. There are ten chapters in the first book, and five in the second. Some of the added information in the manga is added to explain certain points; for example, in the manga pierced ears is a traditional rite of Sheikah passage, although this is not included in the game. For the English version Volume 1 was released on October 7, 2008, while Volume 2 was released on December 2, 2008. *ISBN 4091496016 (Volume 1) *ISBN 4091496024 (Volume 2) Child Saga # The Deku Tree's crisis #:In Kokiri Forest, the only Kokiri without a fairy, Link, is outcast by their supposed leader, Mido, but also befriended by another, Saria. He dreams of one day exiting the forest. One night, a creature named Queen Gohma is unleashed inside the Kokiri's guardian, The Great Deku Tree... # Link Sets Off #:Link and Mido venture into the Great Deku Tree to fight Queen Gohma. They manage to defeat her, forcing her to regress to her original beetle-state. But despite it, the Great Deku Tree still dies, though he reveals to Link that he must stop the evil man responsible for this act from obtaining the Triforce... # The Mysterious Triforce #:On the Great Deku Tree's instructions, Link journeys to Hyrule in search of Princess Zelda. However, he gets in trouble over the matter of taking food without paying. A mysterious girl saves Link and offers to help him find Zelda if he spends a day playing with her, but the two part when a group of Gerudo mercenaries show up after the girl. Losing her in the chaos, Link eventually travels to Hyrule Castle on his own only to find out the girl he met was Zelda herself and the identity of the evil man who sent Gohma, Ganondorf... # Search for the Spiritual Stone of Flame #:Learning the location of the Goron's Ruby, Link sets off for Death Mountain. On the way, Link attracts a filly with his Ocarina which allows him to reach Death Mountain much faster. Once there however, the keeper of the ruby, Goron chief Darunia, refuses to part with the gem. That is unless Link defeats the Dodongo King that is preventing the Gorons from getting their food supply... # Jabu Jabu's Stomach #:Obtaining the Goron's Ruby, Link ends up at Lon Lon Ranch where the filly Epona lives. There he meets Malon and the giant owl Kaepora Gaebora, an old friend of the Great Deku Tree. The owl carries link to Zora's Domain where the final gem, the Zora's Sapphire, is; however, the holder of it, Princess Ruto, was swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's guardian deity whom she is in charge of caring for. Link gets swallowed as well and faces Barinade. After defeating the monster, it turns out Ruto was hiding because she had no interest in the arranged marriage her father set up... # The Hero of Time is Born #:With the three jewels, Link returns to Hyrule, which is now under attack by Ganondorf and his monsters. In the midst of the chaos, Zelda and Impa escape, but not before the princess throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. Ganondorf tries to take it from Link after easily defeating him, but he takes the ocarina Saria gave to Link by mistake. With the Ocarina, Link decides to get the Triforce himself before Ganondorf does. He finds the Master Sword and takes it out, only to be placed in suspended animation for seven years. As revealed to him by the Sage Rauru, while Link was suspended Ganondorf took the Triforce and plunged Hyrule into darkness. Link also learns of his true heritage as a Hylian. Now Link must wake the other five Sages to stop Ganondorf... # The Legendary Master Sword #:Emerging from the temple, Link saves a Hylian knight from a Stalfos, the same Stalfos who he tried to fight as a kid. He soon learns that Zelda has not been seen since the day Hyrule was attacked and that in Hyrule Castle's place is Ganon's Tower. Coping with the changes, Link begins his journey by heading towards the Forest temple. In Ganon's Tower, the remains of Stalfos reveal to Ganondorf that the Hero of Time has come. As a result, Ganondorf summons his shadow to kill Link... # Forest Sage Saria #:On his way to the Forest Temple, Link arrives at Kokiri Forest. Only that his childhood home is now in ruins. In the midst of it was Mido, who is doing his best to protect the forest. Though he is unaware that the one who saved him was Link, he blamed the hero for causing the attack on the Kokiri people and for Saria entering the Forest Temple. The two enter the Forest Temple, only to encounter Phantom Ganon, who has Saria trapped in a painting... # A Dear and Beloved Friend #:At Death Mountain, Link tries to reason with the dragon that terrorizes the Goron, Volvagia. As it turns out, prior to Link looking for the Spiritual Stones, Link freed Volvagia while it was a hatchling and befriended him. But Ganondorf used his power to turn Volvagia into a blood thirsty monster, with Link forced to kill his old friend... # Link Vs. Link #:Arriving at Kakariko Village, Link is reunited with Epona. He also encounters Impa, who now protects the village. Under her guidance, Link tries to hone his swordsmanship. But things get worse when a new monster emerges, resembling Link... Adult Saga # The Dark Guide, Sheik #:As punishment for being denied Epona as his horse, Ganondorf gives Mr. Ingo the death penalty. However, the Twinrova Sisters decide to use him to lure Link out to the open. When Link learns from Mr. Talon that Malon is being held hostage, he goes to Lon Lon Ranch to save her. But Ingo and a platoon of Gerudo are waiting for him in the midst of the fight. Sheik reveals that Zelda is somewhere in the Haunted Wasteland... # The Haunted Wasteland #:After helping Ruto in the Water Temple, Link heads off to the Haunted Wasteland. He is saved by Sheik during a desert storm, but when the Gerudo came for them Sheik knocks Link out. When Link comes to, he takes down the commanding Gerudo, Nabooru, and tries to escape the Gerudo Fortress. Sheik arrives and appears to want to fight Link. But it turns out he is here to help him. Furious at this betrayal, Koume and Kotake attack Sheik. When Link checks to see if Sheik is alright, he notices the Triforce crest on his hand... # The Destined Reunion #:With Nabooru's help, Link gets Sheik out of the Gerudo Fortress. Hiding out in the Spirit Temple, Link learns that Sheik is in fact Zelda in disguise. After Ganondorf took over, Zelda had Impa make her into a Sheikah, posing as a descendant of the exiled Sheikah to win Ganondorf's trust, even if it meant deceiving Link as well. It is also revealed that Ganondorf only obtained a third of the Triforce's power. The Twinrova sisters soon arrive to kill Link and take Zelda, but Nabooru gives Link the Mirror Shield she recently stole from the temple to kill the witches with their own magic. However, the victory is short as Ganondorf takes Zelda, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom... # Defeat Ganondorf! #:After learning more about Ganondorf from Nabooru, Link takes her with him to save Zelda. But Ganon's Tower is unreachable until Nabooru 'awakens' as the 6th sage, combining her powers with the others to create a bridge to get Link into the castle. In there, Link learns that he possesses the Triforce of Courage as he fights and defeat Ganondorf. # A Fresh Start #:Link and Zelda escape the collapsing Ganon's Tower. While it seems to be the end, Ganondorf emerges. The raw hatred he has for Link causes the Triforce of Power to change him into a monster. It is a long and difficult battle, but Link defeats Ganon before the Sages use their powers to banish the monster into the Dark World. Zelda reveals that she is responsible for Ganondorf being able to take over. But as the final sage, Zelda sends Link back to his time, which is now devoid of Ganondorf's evil. There the new Deku tree sprouts, Mido waits for his friend, and like the game, Zelda turns around at her garden window to see Link walking forward, and the story ends with the two looking at each other in the same pose as in the game's frozen screen. Side stories #Skull Kid and the Mask (2-parter): Taking place before Ocarina of Time, Link is making a mask for a Kokiri festival where he plays a prince. However, this mask is stolen, and Link goes to find out who is responsible. He and Saria end up in the Lost Woods, where they find the one who stole the mask, a Skull Kid that serves under the evil Bagu Tree who wishes to take the forest for himself. #Rouro of the Watarara Tribe: Taking place after the Water Temple, Link is fishing at Lake Hylia when he fishes up a strange creature. The child is of the bird-like Watarara who come to Hyrule once a year. Link tries to help the Watarara child, Rouro, learn how to fly. The problem is that Rouro is stubborn and picks on Navi. When Ganondorf's monsters attack, Link does not have Navi to help him out... Majora's Mask Released in Japanese in 2000 and in English on February 3, 2009, it is an adaptation of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is one volume, and the last chapter includes the artist's speculation of where Majora's mask originated. According to the manga, which is a different story than that of the game itself, the mask itself was an ancient and dangerous artifact made from the armor of a legendary and evil beast named Majora that was danced to dying exhaustion by a being disguised as a human traveler. According to a legend devised "by the humans themselves", any who obtain the beast's armour gains hold of a great and terrible power. All who approached it, warriors, men and women alike, even with good intentions, were devoured without remorse. The early Terminian tribes used the mask in their cursed hexing rituals, but when the evils caused by the mask became too much to bear, they sealed it away in darkness forever... so they hoped. As the mask of the devil, Majora's Mask gained its power from the evil desires that people had in their minds as they were devoured by the beast, or when they cast the hexes when the armor was made into the mask. As it passed from member to member in the tribe it accumulated its power until it was too much to control. The tribe died out, but the mask still rested in darkness. The Happy Mask Salesman went to great lengths to get it, but while travelling in the Lost Woods it was stolen by Skull Kid and his fairies, Tatl and Tael. When the Skull Kid wore it the evil essence trapped within possessed him, beckoning him to Termina, and making him cause harm amongst the townspeople, most notably interfering with the engagement of Anju to Kafei. The most serious problem caused by the mask was that the moon was torn out of its orbit, and was on a collision course with Termina's capital city. The moon would have exterminated all life in a cataclysm of fire had it not been for Link's intervention. With the power of the Fierce Deity's Mask, he destroyed Majora's Mask and saved Termina. The moon was destroyed after these events. As stated above, while Skull Kid was possessed, he wronged many of the people in Termina. In addition, he sealed his former friends, the Four Giants in the masks of evil deities and sealed them in the temples located in the four compass directions. Link had to free all of them in order to save Termina. *ISBN 4091496032 Chapters # Skull Kid and the Evil Mask #:After defeating Ganondorf, Link soon went on a journey to find Navi. While taking a break, both the Ocarina of Time Zelda entrusted to him and Epona were abducted by a Skull Kid and his two fairies. Link pursued them down a hole, only that Skull Kid has a nasty surprise for him... # Deku Scrub Link #:Turned into a Deku Scrub by Skull Kid, Link and the left-behind Tatl went to Clock Town. There Link saw familiar faces and ran into trouble, being a Deku Scrub. He was saved by Anju who revealed he was in Termina and that a rumor had spread that in three days, the moon would crash into Clock Town because of an evil Imp. Realizing the imp is Skull Kid, Link and Tatl confront him on top of the clock tower... # The Happy Mask Salesman #:Retrieving the Ocarina of Time back from Skull Kid, Link managed to reverse time. He ended up in the clock tower, three days prior and restored to his human-self with a Deku Scrub mask. The Happy Mask Salesman arrived, asking Link to help him get Majora's mask back from Skull Kid. Link accepts and heads out into Termina for another adventure... # Odolwa, the Marsh god #:Arriving at the Marshland, Link fell victim to the poison that polluted the waters. Saved by monkeys, they pleaded with Link to save the Deku Scrub Princess, who was abducted by the monster responsible for the poison. Arriving at the Deku Scrub palace as a Deku Scrub, he tries to reason with the king who was wrongfully accusing others. Things got worse when the monster responsible for taking the Princess, Odolwa, appears. Link saved the princess and defeated Odolwa, whose mask shattered into a giant... # The Monster at Snowhead #:Link heads toward the Snowhead Mountains, where he encountered the frozen remains of a Goron named Darmani, who fell in battle against the Masked Machine Goht. After Link plays the Song of Healing for his spirit, Darmani gives Link his spirit in the form of the Goron Mask. His final words were for Link to carry out his final mission to destroy Goht and teach a Goron child the lullaby he promised... # Great Bay #:Arriving at the Great Bay, Link encountered Mikau of the IndiGo-Gos who were attacked by Gerudo pirates who stole the Zora Egg. Near death, Mikau's spirit was sealed inside of the Zora Mask so Link could use it to retrieve the egg. But the fight caused the gem to react and summon the Giant Turtle from its slumber. He guided Link and Lulu to where the Masked Fish Gyorg dwelled. Defeating Gyorg, Link then fulfilled Mikau's final wish... # Anju & Kafei #:After defeating Twinmold, Link learns that the four giants are the protectors of Termina who will offer their services to him when the time is right. Returning to Clock Town, he encounters a strange boy wearing a Keaton Mask with a letter for Anju from Kafei. After learning of a relation between the giants and Skull Kid, Link and Tatl tracked down the masked boy, who was Kafei himself. He bumped into Skull Kid and was turned into a child for unintentionally insulting him. Kafei joins Link in tracking down Skull Kid... # Stop the Moon!! #:Link and Kafei head toward the clock tower as the carnival is about to begin. The moon descends minute by minute as Skull Kid enjoys the anguish of Kafei of being a child and unable to show his face to Anju. But Anju arrived and was informed of Kafei's situation (thanks to Tatl), willing to accept Kafei no matter what form he's in. This annoyed Skull Kid just as the Four Giants arrive to stop the moon. But Skull Kid is suddenly in pain... # Fierce Deity Link #:It soon was revealed that Skull Kid was friends with the Four Giants. But when they went their separate ways, Skull Kid was devastated. His sadness was exploited by Majora's Mask, who no longer needed Skull Kid as it removed itself from him and tried to kill his ex-host. But Link stopped that. Majora's Mask offered a new game, giving Link the Fierce Deity's Mask. Despite everyone's warnings, Link put the mask on and became a frightening warrior. Once on the moon, he defeated Majora's Mask in its many forms. The Happy Mask Salesman pops up to take back the seemingly powerless mask, but Link destroyed it to ensure no one would fall victim to Majora's power ever again. After the wedding and Skull Kid learning the giants still consider him their friend, Link was reunited with Epona as they return to Hyrule to resume their search for Navi... *Original Side Story: Reveals the origin of Majora's Mask. Oracle of Seasons/Ages Based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, it spans 2 volumes. The Oracle of Seasons manga was released in English on April 7, 2009, while the Oracle of Ages manga was released in English on June 2, 2009. *ISBN 4091496040 (Oracle of Seasons) *ISBN 4091496059 (Oracle of Ages) Seasons Chapters # Din The Dancer #:Link is at his home in Hyrule, with his grandparents, and newly hatched chick Piyoko. Links Grandfather wants him to train for the annual knights’ trail at Hyrule castle, as Link processes the mark of the sacred pyramid on his left hand. At first Link does not want to go, but with a little encouragement from his grandmother and his grandfather’s sword, he heads to the trail. When Upon arrival, Link finds another young swordsman entering, who challenges Link to a duel. Shortly after, Link is chased by some Guards for fighting in the market, and finds himself in the castle with the Triforce in front of him. The Triforce wants to test Link by teleporting him to another land. Link walks to the nearest village to find some performers and a dancer called Din... # The Mysterious Land: Holodrum #:Link is enchanted by Din, and she offers a dance to Link. Link gets over whelmed and runs away. Link being annoyed by himself, walks into Onox. Onox sends his two guards to deal with Link and they get defeated. The angry Onox uses his black magic and nearly kills Link and leaves him in the middle of the field, to continue his search for the Oracle of Seasons. Later, Din comes across Links body, and nurtures him back to full health. Link awakens at the performer’s camp, where he regains his energy, and is asked to stay the night. Elsewhere, Onox finds a trail to the Oracle... # To The Temple Of Seasons #:Link travels with the performers and does what he can to help out with the shows. Meanwhile, Onox discovers that Din is the Oracle of Seasons and finds out that she and the performers are heading to Natzu Prairie. On the way to Natzu Prairie, the performers decide to set up camp half way, outside the Temple of Seasons. While there, Link follows Impa and Din into the temple, were Din shows Link that she is really the Oracle of Seasons... # General Of Darkness: Onox #:Din creates a winter’s wind to prove to Link who she is. Impa tells Link that she is Zelda’s maid, here to help protect Din. When leaving the temple, they are confronted by Onox. Link battles Onox and fails, and also breaks his father’s sword. Onox is about to finish of Link, until Din surrenders to Onox, so that he would spare Link. Onox teleports him and Din to his castle in a hurricane. .. # Sacred Pyramid: The Triforce #:Link watches the Temple of Seasons fall through the ground and then runs away. Link reclaims his broken sword and is reunited with his friend Piyoko the chick, who can now talk. Link asks the sacred pyramid for help. A voice asks Link to undertake the test. Link agrees and by magic Link’s sword is re-forged, and Link is sent to the Maku Tree. The Maku Tree gives Link a seed satchel full of different seeds, a map to Onox’s castle, and then Link leaves. On the way, Link passes a Gym, where he meets Ricky the kangaroo. Link promises to help Ricky get his boxing gloves back from Blaino, by challenges him to a boxing match... # A New Friend: Ricky #:Link defeats Blaino, and lifts a curse on him, which Onox laid upon him. Link returns Ricky’s boxing gloves, and in return, Ricky accompanies Link on his journey. Then, Link gets attacked by Manhandla. Link and Ricky combined their strengths, and an ember seed, to defeat the monster. Ricky then discovers a black hole in the floor, which shucks him and Link through it. Link gets up to see the Temple of Seasons in front of him... # The Great Witch: Maple #:Link looks around to see that they and the temple are in a different dimension, called Subrosia. Link and Ricky enter the temple to find it had been ransacked, by the young witch Maple searching for the Rod of Seasons. Maple decides to scare Link by sending them some scary illusions, which Link destroys. Maple flies deeper into the temple to come face to face with Medelock, creature sent there by Onox to find Link. Link saves Maple by using a Pegasus seed, and then kills the creature. The Season spirits thank Link and give him the Rod of Seasons. Maple tags along with Link and Ricky so she can eventually steal the rod... # The Castle In Darkness #:Onox finds out that Link took the Rod of Seasons. Back with the group, they reach the foot of Northern Peak, which has Onox’s castle at the top of. Half way up, they meet an old woman who asks them for help down the mountain. Link agrees and so soon as he holds her hand, the group fall down one of the mountains cliff. When they land, they find out that the old woman was Kotake, and is now joined by her sister, Koume. They gather a group of monsters to surround and attack Link. Ricky grabs Link and puts him into his pouch, to protect him, as him tries to take on the monsters by himself... # The Rod Of Seasons #:Ricky starts to attack the heard of monsters, while Maple steals the Rod of Seasons and flies off. When Ricky is knocked out Link finds his way out of his pouch. Ricky notices his friend Moosh who awoke from all the noise of the monsters. Eventually, Moosh notices that they are surrounded by monsters, and tells Link and Ricky to climb on him. They jump on and Moosh flies them to the castle entrance. Link goes in alone to fight Onox. At first Link is winning, until Onox uses Din as a shield. Maple returns (out of guilt) and, using the Rod of Seasons, moves Din out of the way. Link attacks again, and Onox releases his true power, by turning into a Dark Dragon... # Then On To Legend #:The battle between Onox’s true form and Link with Maple continues. At first Link struggles and gets knocked down. Piyoko sees that Link is down and tries to attack herself, however she is killed in the process. The anger builds inside Link and lashes out at Onox, but letting his emotions get the best of him, he is caught and about to be killed. Then Ricky comes in to help Link out. Link, Maple and Ricky, attack together, and eventually Links kills him. Before Onox dies he states that he has already lit the flame of destruction. With Din saved, she returns the balance to the seasons, and revives Piyoko who grows into an adult chicken. They return to the performers, where they are greeted by Zelda, who knights Link and they all celebrate. Meanwhile Kotake and Koume watch over cursing Link and talk about Onox fulfilling his purpose of lighting the flame of Destruction. Ages Chapters # Oracle of Ages: Nayru #:A year has passed since Link left home for the Knight’s Trail, and Link wins a tournament in Lynna, a city in Labrynna. He wins 200 rupees and a cow. Impa has a go at him, even though he sends the cow to his grandparents at home. Impa tells Link she is looking for the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, for Princess Zelda. Link gets distracted by a girl selling flowers, while Impa gets controlled by Veran... # Sorceress of Shadows: Veran #:Impa (Veran) brings Link to where Nayru is hiding, in a forest surrounded by a magic force-field. Link unknowingly breaks the seal so Veran can enter. They walk through the forest and then find themselves surrounded by animals. Link tells the animals that they mean no harm. The animals leave, revealing Nayru playing her harp. Nayru notices the light inside Link, and the darkness inside Impa. Veran leaves Impa’s body and then enters Nayru’s, becoming her. Upon doing this, she uses Nayru’s power to go back in time, leaving the harp behind. Then, a figure appears in the background... # An Old Friend: Ralph #:Ralph came looking for Nayru as they are old friends, and argues with Link. Meanwhile, in Lynna, things are changing due to Veran changing things in the past. Ralph blames Link for Nayru getting possessed. Impa re-awakens and blames herself. She tells Link Veran is an evil sorceress and if she possesses you, then you become her puppet. Link finds Nayru’s harp and Ralph fights Link for it. However Link uses it to travel back in time. While in the past, Link becomes a slave and loses his sword and shield to a guard. While working a man tells Link that the Queen Ambi suddenly decided to build a tower that can reach the heavens, and enslaved most of Labrynna to build it. Link grabs a spear off one of the guards and tries to run away. He is stopped by a familiar face... # Queen Ambi of Labrynna #:Link fights the familiar face, which ends up with Link being thrown in prison. Link finds a fishing hook and uses it to break free. Link climbs the outside walls to a window, where Queen Ambi talks to the familiar face, Sir Raven. Nayru (Veran) talks the Queen into killing Link for treason. Nayru goes to the prison to find out that Link had escaped. Link follows Sir Raven to a river, and there, he realizes that Raven helped him escape. Sir Raven then takes Link to a graveyard... # Sir Raven #:Sir Raven takes Link to a secret village that the Queen does not know about, full of people who escaped enslavement. A young girl called Roperi, shows Raven a seed she is growing, given to her by Raven. Link then remembers that Raven is a knight who he has pictured in his living room, which means that Sir Raven is Link's ancestor. Raven takes Link to the village elder, and Link tells the story about the future, Nayru and Veran. Raven gives Link a weapon and they decide to go and fight Veran together... # Overthrowing Veran #:Ralph in the present comes across the harp, which was taken from Link with his sword and shield when he first came to the past. The harp passed hands, and it eventually ended up in a shop in the present. Back in the past, the slaves start to rebel at the tower. Raven goes to the tower to sort them out, while Link goes to face Veran at the castle. Raven gives Link his sword back. Link confronts Veran, but without knowing a weakness and does not want to hurt Nayru, he is stopped. Veran summons monsters to fight Link. Link defeats the monsters and Ralph appears with the harp. Link stops Ralph going to Nayru (Veran) and accidentally teleports them both to a desert island. # The Pirate Captain #:Link and Ralph make a raft to escape the island. A storm hits them while they are at sea, but luckily a ship comes by them. They climb aboard to find the crew are all skeletons. The captain asks them of news in the world, as he has had enough of reading books. Link asks if the captain knows a weakness of Veran. The captain asks Ralph to play some music on the harp. The song reminds the captain of when he was in love with a woman. He then orders his crew to set sail for Labrynna. Link reads the ships log to realize that they have been stuck in the storm forever. Link tells the captain that if he lets them go; he will be able to free the captain from the storm, so the captain can return to his lady. The captain agrees and gives Link a pendent with a picture of the captain’s lady, who is in fact, Queen Ambi. Back at the tower Raven halts the rebellion. One of Veran’s spies sees Raven talking with one of the workers, so she decides to look into his past... # Ramrock #:Veran leaves Nayru’s body while she is asleep to dig up some information on Raven. Link plays the Harp and he and Ralph are transported back to Raven. Veran takes over Ralph so she can watch Raven up close. Raven, Link and Ralph (Veran) return to the hidden village. Veran learns about the people hiding from working on the tower and that Raven is Link’s ancestor. Link tells the village that Veran can be stopped by mystery seeds, which Raven found on his travels. The villagers decide to attack Veran to free Labrynna. Veran destroys the mystery seeds and leaves Ralph’s body. Before she returns to Nayru, she summons Ramrock, a giant rock monster, to destroy the village. Link defeats the monster and then guards storm what’s left of the village. Raven agrees to leave the village with the guards, on the terms that the people will not be harmed. Link and Ralph save him before he is executed and the Queen decides to stop building the tower because the one she loved (the pirate Captain) still loves her. Veran angered by this leaves Nayru and enters the Queen... # Mystery Seeds #:The Queen (Veran) orders the guards to stop Link, Raven and Ralph, who are saved by Nayru teleporting them into the present. Nayru then teleports them back to the past, to where the villagers are hiding in a cave. Nayru takes Roperi’s flower which she has been growing and turns it into a mystery seed tree using her harp. Ralph goes to stop Veran at the tower so the mystery seeds had time to grow. Link learns that Ralph is a direct descendant of the Queen Ambi. Ralph threatens Veran saying that he would kill the Queen stopping Veran, even if he has to sacrifice himself. The mystery seed is finally ready, Link takes a child’s seed-shooter, and he and Raven hurry to the Tower. Link then shoots the Mystery seed and stops Veran from controlling the Queen, and turning her into her true form, a giant spider. Veran quickly traps Link in her web... # Veran's True Form #:Link frees himself while Raven, Ralph and the Queen escape the tower. Link continues to battle Veran. Link finds some bombs and tries to blow up Veran. Veran climbs the walls of the inside of the tower to escape the blow. Veran spin webs everywhere, so Link runs to the roof. Raven re-enters the tower to help Link. Veran grabs Link and holds him in the air. Link cuts off some of her legs so she can’t move and then stabs her in one of her eyes. Veran traps Link again, but Raven saves him and together they kill Veran. Ralph runs in even though he is too late. Before the group can celebrate, the Twinrova sisters fly in. Now with both flames of destruction and sorrow lit, they can finally summon Ganon, the King of Evil... # The Return of the King of Evil #:Though Ganon is resurrected, only his strength could be summoned, not his intelligence. Ganon destroys the tower, but Link, Raven and Ralph are saved by the power of the Triforce. Link thinks that the tower crushed Ganon, until Ganon reappears under the rubble. On the horizon Link sees the villagers, guards, and slaves running to help them out. They fight Ganon until Link beheads him, destroying him instantly. The people celebrate that the poverty is over. Raven is knighted by the Queen. Raven thanks Link for this help and tells him that he is proud to have Link as his descendant. Nayru, Ralph and Link return to the present where everything is back to normal. Link returns to his grandparents where he sees the picture of Raven in the house with a bigger picture of himself from the past there too. Link continues to train with his grandfather before it's time for him to set out on a new journey... Four Swords Based on The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, it spans 2 volumes and 12 chapters. The first volume was released in English on August 4, 2009, while the second volume will be released in English on October 6, 2009. *ISBN 4091496067 (Volume 1) *ISBN 4091496075 (Volume 2) Part 1 # Four Links #:In Hyrule Castle Town, a group of thieves are vandalizing the town, until Link comes to save the day. The rest of the Hyrulean knights arrive too late and argue with Link for not working as a team. The captain of the Hyrulean knights (who is also Link’s father) goes to Princess Zelda to ask what to do about Link’s arrogance. Zelda tells him that Link will change in time and then the captain takes his leave. Link appears from behind Zelda’s throne after hearing what his farther just said and gives Zelda a flower. Then the six maidens enter and Zelda asks Link to join them as they go and check the seal of the four swords, as she is worried something is wrong. The six maidens and Zelda pray at the seal, but the maidens disappear and Shadow Link enters from the seal, kidnapping Zelda. Links attacks but he cannot do anything and is sent to the four sword sanctuary. Link draws the four sword to help Zelda, which splits him into four different Links. Before Link can take in what has happened, Vaati is released from the sanctuary. The Links decide to attack different parts at the same time, but since Link never worked as a team with others, neither do the other three, so they are soon blown away... # The Fall of Hyrule Castle #:The Links decide to head to Hyrule castle as they think Vaati will head there. Back at the castle, Shadow Link and several creatures from the dark world attack the castle. The captain runs to Zelda’s throne to protect her, but finds Link stabbed on the floor. The captain runs to his side and Link turns into Shadow Link and sends the captain into the dark world. Meanwhile, the Links are still trying the reach the castle. To avoid the confusion of four people being named Link, they decide to give each other nicknames; Green, Red, Blue and Vio, as these are the colors they are wearing. Blue tries to pick a fight with all of the other Links. Green realizes that each Link is a personality of his; Green, focused and motivated, Blue, hothead and aggressive, Red, innocent and optimistic and Vio, calm and collected. The Links arrive late to the castle and sees it in ruins. Inside they are confronted by the armed guards being controlled by Shadow Link. Green defends himself, but Blue attacks the army. Shadow Link sends the army to the dark world and tells the Links that he has taken Zelda, and gives them her necklace. The Links try to attack but fail. Before Shadow Link finishes off the four Links the blue maiden uses her power to summon all four of them and saves their lives. The blue maiden gives the four Links the task of re-energizing the four sword, so they can fight back. She tells them to head east and they go on their way... # Erune and Rosie #:The four Links rest on the way to the east. Blue and Green train with each other, putting energy into their swords. Vio tells them an easier way of doing it is to collect force gems. Red calls them all in for dinner. After finishing their dinner and leaving, a small rock with an eye that has been watching them rolls away and finds Shadow Link, who sends it back to watch the four Links. The Links reach the blue maidens village, and find crowds of people waiting outside the police station. One person pushes in front, and the guards force him back and trips over, nearly crushing a little girl if the four Links had not helped out. The man and guards apologize and tell the four Links that children are going missing all over the town. The girl thanks the four Links and lets them stay at her house for the night. Red, Blue and Vio are in the bedroom wondering what’s happened to the children. Blue finds the rock with the eye, and throws it out of the window near where Green and the little girl, Erune, are. Erune is playing with her doll which then turns into Shadow Link and drags her off to the dark world while Blue and Green argue. Noticing that Erune is missing the four Links search for her. Green splits off to follow some foot prints to find Erune’s shadow. Green tries to run but is then sent to the dark world by the rock with one eye. Green awakes to find the other Links, and they realize the missing children who have been turned into toys. The Links then face up against a giant rock eye and hundreds of smaller ones. See that the swords were no match, the four Links dig through a toy box for new weapons. Green finds a boomerang, Vio finds a bow and arrows, Red finds a sling shot, and Blue eventually finds a hammer. Together they defeat the monster and fight over the force crystals it produced. They continue their journey to find the eastern temple and free the yellow maiden who gives Green a moon pearl. Finally they leave the village... # Links Torn Apart #: # Deadly Battle at the Pyramid #: # Temple of Darkness #: Triforce of the Gods A manga adaptation of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, published in 2005, following the release of the Game Boy Advance port. In its telling, Agahnim is revealed as a friend of Link's father. Agahnim took to magic and learned how to break the Seal of the Sages, being recruited to Ganon's services. When confronted by his friend, Agahnim sent him and his wife into the Dark World. *Original Characters **Ganty: A thief whose troupe were killed by Hylian Knights. She befriended Link until she learned he was a descendant of the knights, but in time she learned the man who raised her was a Hylian Knight too, as she originated from Hyrule as a descendant of the Hylian Knights herself, carrying an arrowhead, part of the Silver Arrow. She took on the form of a fox in the Dark World and was turned into Trinexx by Agahnim to fight Link. She helped in the final battle against Ganon. She is in love with Link and is jealous of Zelda for being close to him. *ISBN 4091496083 The Minish Cap Written by Akira Himekawa and published in early 2006 in Japan. The story begins with the legend of the Picori. Then it shows Princess Zelda going to visit her childhood friend, Link. She asks him to accompany her to the Picori festival. They go together and watch the martial arts tournament. It is to be released in English on December 1, 2009. *ISBN 4091401163 Phantom Hourglass The Japanese version has been out for a while and the english version is in progress. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker – Link's Logbook This manga is not an adaptation of The Wind Waker, but instead parodies certain scenarios in the game. Titles by Ataru Cagiva Dreaming Island *Volume 1 **ISBN 978-4-87025-524-1 **Release date: May 1994 *Volume 2 **ISBN 978-4-87025-524-1 **Release date: September 1994 Triforce of the Gods *Original Characters **Raska: Link's childhood friend, a martial artist **Tou: Raska's father. Also a martial artist *Volume 1 **ISBN 978-4-87025-541-8 **Release date: May 1995 *Volume 2 **ISBN 978-4-87025-552-4 **Release date: November 1995 *Volume 3 **ISBN 978-4-87025-559-3 **Release date: April 1996 4 Koma Manga and novels Some 4 Koma manga (published Shiseisha) and 5 novels (published futabusha). Yu Mishasawa *''Legend of Zelda'' **ISBN 4880636274 **Release date: September 1989 *''Adventure of Link'' **ISBN 4796601910 **Release date: August 1991 Other authors A Link to the Past by Shotaro Ishinomori *ISBN 4091740111 (Japanese edition) *ASIN B0006QBMJ6 (English edition) It was created as a serial comic for Nintendo Power magazine by the acclaimed manga author Shotaro Ishinomori, and later collected in graphic novel form, this told an alternate version of the events from A Link to the Past. Though Link starts out a hapless, bumbling kid, caught up in something bigger than he ever imagined, he displays great courage and ultimately proves himself a determined and competent adventurer. This telling portrays Link's parents as Knights of Hyrule, lost to the Dark World. *Original characters **Epheremelda: Link's fairy guide and companion who has a crush on Link. **Roam: A descendant of the Knights of Hyrule who fought in the imprisoning war. A master of archery, he is intent on killing Ganon by finding the Silver Arrows. Roam can turn himself into a hawk-like monster (his basic design was modeled after Jet Link/002 from Ishinomori's first successful creation, Cyborg 009). Gallery File:Child Chapters Cover Legend of Zelda Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the child Ocarina of Time manga by Akira Himekawa. File:Ocarina Adult Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the adult Ocarina of Time manga by Akira Himekawa. File:Majora's Mask Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Majora's Mask manga by Akira Himekawa. File:Oracle of Seasons Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Oracle of Seasons manga by Akira Himekawa. File:Oracle of Ages Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Oracle of Ages manga by Akira Himekawa. File:Front Cover Four Swords.jpg|The Japanese cover of the Four Swords manga. File:Minish Cap Manga.jpg|The Japanese cover of The Minish Cap manga. Category:Articles with non-canonical information *